Love and a Lunar Wing
by Kawaii Stella
Summary: A boy and a girl. Two best friends separated at a young age leaving a Lunar Wing hanging in the balance. Years later they meet again almost not knowing the other. Will their friendship be rebuilt? Takes place in Alamos Town. NOT AlicexTonio Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Pokemon Fanfic! I am DELIBERATELY being vague in this prolouge. The characters' names are not revealed until the end of the Prolouge just to keep you, the readers guessing. I think it builds suspense and adds drama. Please read and review! I value your opinions on my writitng. If you wanna know more about me just go to my profile. Later on this story briefly goes into AU. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor its characters. If you haven't heard of the character before then it belongs to me so no stealing.**

Love and a Lunar Wing

A Pokémon FanFic

By: Kawaii Stella

~Prologue~

A Lunar Wing. Made from the feather of a Cresselia, it is said to be a method for keeping bad dreams away. The feathers are sometimes used in dream catchers, to then be hung above the bed of a person who suffers from nightmares. There is another way, however, that the feather of a Cresselia is used to ward off bad dreams: a Lunar Wing. Usually made into a necklace, the pale green and yellow feather, shaped like a crescent moon, is decorated at the shaft of the feather with beads, little jewels, or fluffy pom-poms then threaded onto a string to be worn by the one plagued by nightmares.

A little boy lies in bed alone, trying to think of a way to ward off the nightmares that had been plaguing his best friend. The little boy could see the fear in his best friend's eyes when he talked to her. The little girl had told him that when she woke up from the bad dream she could not stop screaming and crying. She had told the little boy that one day when they had shared naptime together. Neither one slept, as the little girl was too afraid to sleep and, the boy, wanting to comfort her, stayed awake and close to her, holding her hand the entire time.

The little boy rolled over in his bed to look out his window. As he looked out the window at the bright crescent moon, the boy wondered if his friend was awake crying or still trapped in her nightmare. He hoped that neither one of those scenarios were true but knew deep down that that wasn't the case. The boy took another look at the crescent moon and thought of something. The moon had made the boy think of a Pokémon that he had seen in a book the other day. The boy scurried out of bed to his bookshelf where he retrieved the book, The Book of Legendary Pokémon. He sat on his bed and flipped through the book in the moonlight. Page by page the boy looked through the book using the pictures of Pokémon to guide him. Luckily, the book was in alphabetical order so that he didn't have to look far. He flipped past the pages showing Arceus and Articuno. They weren't' what the boy was looking for. The boy became frustrated and flipped ahead too many pages and landed on the entry for Dialga. But what had been the Pokémon listed before Dialga? The boy turned back the page and found the Pokémon he was searching for: Cresselia.

Even at six years old the boy was exceptionally intelligent, therefore could read the entry under Cresselia without much trouble. He found the information he needed within the first paragraph where it read: 'Cresselia is referred to as the good dream Pokémon. It is said by many that the feathers of a Cresselia can ward off bad dreams.'

That was it! The boy remembered what the town's artisan had told the little boy during the yearly Pokémon Contest. The artisan told the boy that he sold Lunar Wings; necklaces that were made from a Cresselia feather. However, if someone would bring in a real Cresselia feather, he'd turn it into a Lunar Wing for free.

The boy decided that he'd give his friend a Lunar Wing to chase away he bad dreams. He needed to find a Cresselia feather, and fast. The little boy had heard the grown-ups say that if her dreams didn't improve soon, then they were going to send the little girl to live with family in a faraway dimension to take her mind off the nightmares. But where was the boy to find this feather?

As the little boy contemplated this, he saw a luminous glow outside in the garden. The boy jumped out of bed and ran downstairs out the door into the garden behind the house, where he saw something amazing. Behind th bushes the boy found a glowing Cresselia. It let off a soft cry at the boy then flew off, leaving a single feather in its place.

"What luck," The boy exclaimed as he picked up the luminous feather. First thing in the morning the boy would take it to the artisan, Angelo, and ask him to make the feather into a Lunar Wing.

~The Next Morning~

The boy was up early the next morning. He was bound and determined to take the feather to Angelo. They boy's plans, however, were quickly set back by his mother who said that he could not go into town until his lessons were finished. So the boy impatiently set through his lessons for most of the day. Finally, at four-fifteen p.m., the boy was released from his lessons to go play in town. The boy sprinted up to his room, grabbed the feather, and ran out the door. As the boy ran through town, he crossed through the massive shadows cast by the giant towers that his town was famous for. Finally the boy arrived at the workshop.

Inside Angelo's workshop the boy gave Angelo the feather.

"Wow, buddy! This is a real Cresselia feather. Let me guess: you found it and want me to turn it into a lunar wing?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, please," the little boy answered. "I want to give it to my friend."

"I can sure do that," Angelo said as he glanced at the clock. "Listen, I'll make it tonight if you will come pick it up tomorrow."

"You bet! Thanks, Angelo!"

"No problem, little buddy. You better get home for dinner before you mom comes after you."

"Okay, bye Angelo! Thanks again!" The boy said as he went out the door, headed for home. He was happy until after dinner when he heard his parents talking.

While playing with the family Skitty, the happy lad heard his mother and father talking about his best friend from the kitchen. They said that their son's best friend was going to be sent to live with her out of dimension relatives tomorrow afternoon.

That fact worried the boy deeply. He had to get that Lunar Wing to her. Skitty evaded the boy's grasp as the Pokémon heard its food bowl being filled. Into the kitchen the boy chased the Skitty, amusing the boy's parents as the two ran. The child's mother noticed that they were out of Pokémon food. She asked her son if in the morning he would pick up Skitty's Pokémon food at the feed store.

The boy eagerly agreed as he knew that it would give him a chance to pick up the Lunar Wing. An hour later the child was tucked into his bed with hope in his heart. He had a good feeling that he would be able to chase his best friend's nightmares away.

~The Next Day~

Around ten a.m. the next day the boy made his way through town to the feed store to pick up Skitty's Pokémon food. The good thing was that the feed store was close to Angelo's workshop. As soon as the food was paid for the boy was off to Angelo's. Never one to disappoint, Angelo had the Lunar Wing ready to go.

"Hey, bud!" Angelo greeted the boy.

"Hi, Angelo! Is it ready?"

"It sure is," Angelo says as he takes a small box from behind the counter and hands it to the boy. "Here you go."

"Wow, it's so pretty!" The boy said as he looked at the feather, now decorated with a metal silver-lined blue star and the top of the shaft with a pink bead on each side of the star's top point. The entire thing was attached to a strong string. The little boy was so happy; he knew that this necklace would make his best friend smile.

"I had a feeling that it was for your little girlfriend."

"Sh- She's not my g-girlfriend!" The boy stutters, blushing.

"I'm just kidding! I know she's your best friend. Now you better get that Pokémon food home so that you can get this Lunar Wing to your friend. Anyway I got work to do."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Angelo! See you later!"

Once the boy got home he fed Skitty and changed into the nicer sweater and shorts his mom had lain out. Then the boy impatiently waited to see his friend. As the minutes padded by he knew if he waited any longer he would miss her; Quite possibly for a long time to come. After much begging the family was on their way to see the family of the boy's best friend. By the time they got there, there were only a few minutes left before the little girl would be sent away. As the time came the girl didn't want to go without saying goodbye to her best friend.

"Papa I don't want to go without saying goodbye!" The little girl protested as her portal to the dimension where her grandparents and other relatives lived opened.

"I'm sorry, Autumn, but we've waited for as long as we can. It's time for you to go."

"No!" Autumn yelled, but it was too late. She had been handed over to her grandparents for the time being.

The little boy heard Autumn's scream a little too late. He made it to Autumn's father and asked, "Saiou, where is she!"

"She's gone, Tonio. She's already gone," Saiou replied.

"I-I didn't even get to say goodbye," Tonio mumbled, tears fogging up his glasses.

"I waited as long as I could, son, but your parents didn't get here soon enough."

'My parents…' Tonio thought. 'They did this on purpose!' They didn't want Tonio to see Autumn before she left. Tonio didn't know why his parents had done it, but he knew it wasn't fair. He never got a chance to give her the Lunar Wing. 'Someday,' Tonio thought, 'I will give her this necklace. No matter how long I have to wait to do it.'

Saiou hated to have done this to his youngest daughter, but hopefully it will help her get rid of the nightmares. He especially hated not letting her say goodbye to her best friend. Autumn hadn't deserved that and neither did Tonio. Saiou took Tonio back to his parents, who took Tonio home.

Tonio laid in bed that night crying silently to himself. He had hidden the Lunar Wing in a safe spot where only he could find it. Tonio knew deep down that the Lunar Wing belonged to Autumn. With a fierce determination Tonio vowed he would one day give it to her no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

Love and a Lunar Wing

Chapter 1

~Ten Years Later~

Alamos Town

It had been ten years since Tonio and Autumn had been separated. TO say that it had been hard for the two to adjust without the other would be a huge understatement. Months had passed before they had resumed a remotely "normal" life. However, no matter how many people they met, it was never the same without each other. Tonio now sat in his lab, thinking about that horrible day.

Now seventeen years old, Tonio sat at his desk in his lab in the basement of the Space-Time Towers. On his desk sand the wall above it were several pictures. There were pictures of his ancestors, family members, and friends. One in particular caught Tonio's eye, the one of a young boy and girl under a tree together in the spring-time. It was a picture of Tonio and Autumn around Easter, just a few mother before she had been taken away. Tonio missed her so much. He wondered how she was doing all the time. Tonio sighed as he remembered that fateful day almost eleven years ago.

_"G-gone?" Tonio stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes._

_ Autumn's father apologized to Tonio, saying that he had waited as long as he could, but that his parents had not arrived in enough time. Tonio began to wipe the incessant tears from his eyes as Saiou led him to the foyer where Tonio's parents were speaking with Saiou's wife, Arella. _

_ As Tonio walked towards his parents they smiled at him; a sly smile that said, 'finally those two are apart. He knew then that the trip had been rigged as he walked through the large, marble halls of the Shovat mansion. The mansion, which was absolutely enormous, was very elegant, suited for none other than the royal family. Why did Tonio's parents what him away from Autumn? _

_ About a year after that horrid day that Tonio managed to get his parents to explain why he hadn't been able to say goodbye. His parents only said that it was because he and Autumn were too close. Because of that, Autumn's grandparents, the sweet couple they are, would not have been able to go through with taking Autumn away if she and Tonio were clinging together._

_ Later on, Tonio had told Chazz, Autumn's twin brother, about his plan with the Lunar Wing. Tonio had also asked Chazz if he knew why the adults didn't want him around Autumn. Chazz had no idea why the adults wanted to break apart such a strong friendship but felt bad because he had hidden to see his grandparents stop through the portal, see them take his crying twin from their father's arms, and leave with her. Chazz told Tonio that if he would've known of Tonio's plan, Chazz would've been able to stall the adults for just enough time, but now, of course, it was too late._

_ Tonio had never told his parents about the Lunar Wing because he knew they'd never understand. Sometimes, as a boy, Tonio would have the nightmare where all he could see was the sad look on Saiou's face that day, all he could hear were Autumn's screams, and all Tonio could feel was a sense of dire hopelessness. He still had that dream sometimes._

The thought of that day was enough to send a shudder down his spine and break him from his flashback. Tonio stood up from his chair and stretched, thinking about Autumn's family. Her families, the royals of Aldenmor, were the nicest people Tonio knew. Tonio still saw them occasionally, which was nice, but not the same without Autumn. (Tonio's family were high class, Dukes and Duchesses as a matter of fact.)

Tonio decided to take a break from working in his lav. He knew som field studies would do him some good as would some lunch. As he walked up the steps to the ground floor of the Space-Time Towers Tonio wondered what Autumn was like now.

Greeted by a few familiar faces, Tonio smiles and waved to the people who said hello. As Tonio exited the building he glanced around at the architecture of the building, thinking about all of the hard work his great-grandfather Godey had put into making this place.

The square was bathed in a beautifyl sunlight as Tonio walked through it. Alamos Town is a pretty big town, so there were many people that Tonio didn't know, but quite a few people knew of him. Those people who knew of his had been in the town since Godey's time. Down the streets Tonio walked, past houses, shops, and cafés. Café Barcelona was on his route to the bridge out of town and incidentally was adjacent to his favorite deli where Tonio picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water for lunch. As Tonio walked out of the deli his long time friend Alice walked out of Café Barcelona with a cup of coffe.

"Hi Tonio!" Alice called.

"Oh, Alice, good morning," Tonio replied. "What are you up to?"

"I have a hot-air balloon tour in a few minutes, so I decided to grab a latte before I took off. Where are you going?"

"Just outside the perimeter to monitor some Pokémon habitats."

"Interesting, oh my, I must get going or my clients won't be happy. See you later!" Alice called as she ran off.

"Okay, bye!" Tonio called back.

Alice had at one time tried to kindle a romance between her and Tonio. Tonio had gone along with it for awhile, but nothing happed. So, Tonio told Alice he just wanted to remain friends and they stayed great friends. But Alice could not fill the hole in his heart for a different blue eyed blonde who'd been absent for so long.

These thoughts plagued Tonio as he walked across the bridge, consuming him so much that he did not pay attention to where he was going. This lead him to bump into a young woman whose eyes struck a chord deep in Tonio's soul.


End file.
